curios_and_conundrumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Horoscopes
Each horoscope is a reference to a story pertaining to the works of HP Lovecraft. Aries - "The King in Yellow" Yellow is the king of colours this quarter, it will bring you both luck and opportunity. Be warned, however, that too much of a thing can lead to misery. Taurus - "Herbert West: Reanimator" You may not meet someone named Herbert this quarter, however, he will influence your life in surprising ways. You will find some of the answers you are looking for if you gaze to the west, but they may not be the to the questions you are asking. Gemini - "The Rats in the Walls" You may find yourself scurrying around like rats at times this quarter, but never fear peace will come in equal measure. Beware of putting up too many walls with a new acquaintance, you may miss an opportunity. Cancer - "Whisperer in the Darkness" Whispers about you may fly on occasion, but do not fear, they will not become more than that. Find tranquility in the darkness, and recenter yourself, and you will find the strength you need. Leo - "At the Mountains of Madness" Life may seem like a mountain that needs climbing in the next quarter, but persevere. The view from the top will be amazing. Do not fret the small details, or they will overwhelm you and lead to madness. Virgo - "The Haunter of the Dark" There will be a hunter and a hunted this quarter, it will be up to you which you are. Sometimes either one can be fun! Don't let yourself get left out in the dark. Stay on top of the local news and you won't be sorry. Libra - "Dreams in the Witch House" Dreams are all well and good, but they can distract you from opportunities in the real world. Follow your dreams, but do so with your eyes open. Remember that house on your block when you were a kid, and were sure a witch lived there? She was an old woman lost in her dreams. Scorpio - "In the Vault" Keep your feelings safe for now, lock them away in a vault. The time for openness will come, but for now play it safe. Sagittarius - "Cool Air" Cool air will bring cooler heads. Even if you seem to meet up with confrontation wherever you go, never fear, this will pass. Capricorn - "The Thing on the Doorstep" The thing you need may not be the thing you are looking for. Don't stress, open yourself to new opportunities, and it will appear on your doorstep. Aquarius - "The Lurking Fear" If you find yourself lurking around, waiting for the time to be right, the right time may pass you by! Never fear, grab opportunities, and you won't miss a thing! Pisces - "Under the Pyramids" You may feel a bit under the waether, either physically or mentally, this quarter, The power of the pyramids will grant you the strength to persevere.